iAm George the Bra
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: "Hello, my name is George the Bra, and I am a Seddie shipper." Join George on his journey to get Sam and Freddie together! Told from George's weird, bra perspective of things. Based off of a video of George and Freddie. Seddie, of course.
1. Step 1: Tell Freddie

**Here's my new multi-chapter Seddie story! Hope you like it! : )**

**Okay, so this story is based off of the video of Freddie and the bra. If you haven't seen it yet, WATCH IT! .com/watch?v=oKUHkTsWLSs**

**DISCLAIMER: *Sigh* I WISH George and iCarly were mine… but they're not : (**

* * *

**Chapter 1: George POV**

I snuck up on Freddie as he was fixing his camera for iCarly.

"BOO!" I yelled.

"Sup, Bra?" Darn! I didn't scare him!

"I didn't get paid for being on iCarly last night." I informed him.

"Yeah you did! I left ten bucks in an envelope taped to your apartment door!"

"I never saw it." I just want my money!

"You live in 34 C, right?" Freddie asked.

"No, I moved. I'm in 36 D now."

"Why'd you move?"

"I needed more room!" Not that my growing problems are any of your business.

"Look, I'll pay you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, whenever." I said. He probably won't pay me.

I decided to start my master plan. The plan that I have been working on ever since I joined iCarly. The plan that I live for.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked. The look of confusion on his face is priceless!

"What hurts?"

"Unrequited love. You know, Carly not liking you back."

"Carly likes me a lot!" Freddie pushed. *Sigh* This boy just doesn't get it, does he?

"Yeah, but not the way you like her."

"So? I'm used to it." And now it's time to move on to the next part of the master plan.

"And what about Sam?" I asked non-shalantly.

"What _about _Sam?"

"Some people think you and Sam would be better together than you and Carly." Heh heh heh!

"Bra, I'd NEVER date Sam Puckett, and she'd never date me."

"Never is a strong word…"

"Dude, I'm telling you, there's no-"

Just then that crazy Spencer man came in the door and interrupted him. "Hey Freddie, your mom's looking for ya." UGH! Thanks a lot, Spencer.

"Oh, thanks. Later." Freddie got up and left.

Spencer started playing with his basketball. "La-chow!" What does THAT mean?

"Sup, Bra?" Spencer asked me.

"Sup, Spence?" I'm not answering any questions.

"Wanna go shoot some hoops? A little night-time b-ball?" He threw the ball all around.

Doesn't he understand that I'm a BRA? I can't play basketball!

"Nah, thanks. I should get to bed." I told him.

Spencer looked disappointed. "K."

"Hey, unhook me?" I asked.

Spencer unhooked my clasp and smiled a little. He is such a child!

"Night."

"Night." Spencer said. As he was leaving, I pressed the Random Dancing button.

I didn't stick around to watch him attempt to dance.

* * *

As I made my way back to my new apartment, I thought about the first part of my plan. It went pretty well.

Oh, I bet you, the reader, are confused right now. Well, ever since I joined iCarly I have watched the three friends very closely. I know that Freddie "loves" Carly, and "hates" Sam.

I spend most of my time around the ceiling of the iCarly studio, where no one can see me. I ease drop on conversations and take note of everything.

I remember when Sam revealed on iCarly that Freddie never kissed a girl, then later apologized for it. Then she went to go talk to Freddie. I didn't know what happened until Carly confronted Freddie about it after she took Sam to the dentist. When he admitted it, that was one of the happiest days of my life! I couldn't believe that they kissed!

One of the worst days of my life was when Carly and Freddie started dating, and they were up in the studio kissing. YUCK! But then Freddie broke up with Carly, because Sam told him to. Then I became happy again.

Ever since that kiss, I've been monitoring the children and watching to see how their relationships are. And now, I have a plan to get Sam and Freddie together, and I just completed the first step of my plan, to introduce the idea to Freddie. Hopefully it will stick in his mind.

Hello, my name is George the Bra, and I am a Seddie Shipper.

**A/N: Yay for George! **

**Anyways, how'd you like it? Was it good? Is the idea good?**

**And sorry this chapter was short and kinda boring, I just needed an intro. The next chapters will be longer!**

**I LOOOOOVE reviews! (wink wink, hint hint)**


	2. Step 2: Tell Sam

I listened to the sound of the laugh track from Girly Cow as I hung from the iCarly studio ceiling. Sam was laying on a beanbag mindlessly staring at the screen. She was eating a piece of ham and drinking a cream soda from the bottle. She had been like this for the past half-hour. I'm waiting for the right moment to come down and put the next step of my master plan into action.

Girly Cow finally ended, and Sam got up and stretched. She threw her empty cream soda can down on the floor and went over to Freddie's laptop cart. She opened the laptop and cursed under her breath.

"What's this stupid nub's password?" She asked herself. I guess the laptop was locked.

Sam kept typing and guessing until she finally said out loud, "Hmmm… I wonder if it's the same as the iCarly password." She typed something in and smiled. "Yes! It WAS Samlovesham!" Interesting…

I thought she was playing a computer game or something, but she was trying to find the voice records that they used for when they snuck out to that MMA fight.

She clicked on one and her voice came out of the laptop saying, "I don't know, just bring me a bucket of fried chicken." She smiled and clicked on another, "I love you, Carly. Loooooooooove you." She frowned and played it again. I bit my tongue and came down from the ceiling.

"Hi, Sam." She jumped up and made a fist. I backed up a little, but when she saw that it was just me she unclenched her fist.

"Oh, hey Bra."

"So… I heard what you were just listening to." I told her.

She looked at me then looked away. "Um, yeah. I always say 'Just bring me a bucket of fried chicken.'" Okay. More like a bucket of Freddie Benson.

"No, I meant the one where Freddie says he loves Carly."

"Oh. Well, it's not really a surprise." She deadpanned.

"Do you really think that he loves Carly?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She looked at me. "Why?"

"Well, to me it looks like he doesn't like her anymore. I mean, he even broke up with her! Because _you _told him to." She looked down, pleased and embarrassed.

"So? That doesn't mean that he doesn't love her. He'll never stop loving her."

"Never is a strong word…"

"Hey Sam, I thought you were up here. Will you help me pick out an outfit for my date with Adam today?" Carly! Ugh, I should've known that we'd be interrupted.

"Who's Adam?" Sam asked.

"This guy I met on my way home from Build-A-Bra." Hey! I was born there!

"Did you tell Freddie yet?" I questioned.

Carly looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, hey Bra. And yeah, I just saw Freddie down stairs and I told him."

"Did he start crying?" Sam laughed.

"No. He just said okay and kept watching Celebrities Underwater." Yes! He wasn't jealous!

"Sam, come help me pick out my outfit now." Carly begged Sam.

"Carly, you don't need my help. You pick great outfits on your own. I'll just complain the whole time then you'll get mad at me. So I think I'll just go watch Celebrities Underwater with Freddie." Sam smiled and left the room, with Carly following behind.

Step 2 of the master plan: completed.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm super busy. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Step 3: Tell Carly

**Oh my gosh, I never update this story! So sorry : ( I finished iGo To Six Flags, so now I can update this more often.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, Nathan Kress wouldn't date anyone on the show, he'd date ME!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: George's POV**

As Carly walked out of the studio, humming the latest Ginger Fox song, I quietly followed behind her. Once we reached her room, I finally said, "Hey Carly. Wassup?"

She jumped and sighed when she noticed it was me. "George! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry. Hey, why is there so much stuff on the floor?" Clothes were strewn all around the cool bedroom, covering almost all of it.

"Sorry about the mess. I'm trying to pick out an outfit for my date with Adam… he's coming in an hour and I don't know what to wear!" She complained.

"Well, I happen to be a very fashionable bra. Let me help you pick something out…" I suggested.

Carly gave me a strange look before giving in. "Well… I guess I have no other choice."

After about fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found a fabo outfit for her, if I do say so myself. It was a hot pink sleeveless top that went down to her thighs, black leggings, and a cropped black leather jacket. And of course a pair of black pumps to match.

I pushed the outfit to her. "Here, try this. I think it'll meet your satisfaction." I said smugly. "Oh, and I would suggest a helping bra to go with it."

Carly looked shocked for a moment before replying, "Hey! I don't need THAT much help!"

"Please honey. I'm an expert at these things."

She huffed angrily at me before grabbing the outfit and looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Uh… leave the room, please. I'm about to change."

"Oh please darling, I lived at a bra building store. I know what's coming."

She gasped and started to shoo me out the door.

Five minutes later she opened her door to reveal herself in the outfit I picked. Wow, she looked stunning!

"O.M.G.! It's perfect!" I cried.

She looked pleased. "Shoosh yeah it is! Come back in and help me pick out some jewelry to go with it!"

While we were examining her jewelry collection, I decided to put Step 3 of my Master Pan in action.

"So… is this Adam guy a hottie?" I asked her.

"He's sooo hot! And he's super nice too. I was so excited when he asked me out! I mean, I like really feel a connection to him, ya know?" She blabbed on.

"Oh wow, that's pretty interesting. What does he look like?"

"Well, he has big brown eyes and brown hair…"

"Does he look like Freddie?" I interrupted.

"What? No, not really. Why?" She asked, confused.

"'Cause you dated him once. Plus you said you loved him."

"…How did you know that?" I could tell she was creeped out.

"I was in the iCarly studio when you told him." I explained.

"Oh, well ok. And I didn't even love Freddie. I just thought I did. He's one of my best friends; we're like brother and sister."

_You even look like brother and sister. _I thought. "Hmm… interesting. So you think that it would be weird for best friends to go out?"

"Ehhh, not really. Just with me and Freddie… I guess it's cause I don't like him in _that way_. But in general I guess it's fine." She said.

"So how would you feel of Sam and Freddie dated?"

She almost dropped the necklace she was trying on at that thought. "Hah, Sam and Freddie dating? That's a good one! I can't leave the room for 1 minute without them fighting. There's no way that would happen," Carly laughed.

"Well, it could-"

"Bra, I'm telling you, that would _never _happen. Not in a million years." Carly interrupted.

"Never is a strong word…" I started.

Just then the doorbell rang and Carly squealed. "That must be Adam!"

I sighed and followed her downstairs. I want to see what this Adam kid looks like.

When we arrived downstairs Carly threw herself at the door. "Adam! Hi!"

"Hey, Carly. You look great!" Adam told her.

She giggled and looked back at me. "Thanks…"

Adam noticed me and jumped back. "Woah… is that a floating _bra?" _Sigh. I get the same reaction every time.

"Yes!" I huffed. "I'm a floating bra! Wow!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Adam looked fascinated. "Cool! It talks too! Carly, you have an awesome bra!"

Freddie and Sam turned their heads from their place on the couch. "Umm, excuse me Mr. Adam, but George over there belongs to _all of us."_ Sam sneered.

"Wow! He even has a name! And Freddie, he belongs to you too? That is so cool! Do you have some sort of man-boo-"

Adam was interrupted by a frantic Carly. "OKAY, HOW ABOUT WE GO ON OUR DATE NOW!" She screamed, dragging Adam out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Sam and Freddie burst out laughing. "He thought you had _man boobs _Freddork! Hah!" Sam laughed so hard that she was starting to cry.

"I don't see how he could think that… I mean, I'm not flabby or anything! Look! All those years of fencing have even given me biceps!" He pulled up his polo sleeve to reveal that there was indeed some muscle.

"Wow, Frederly, I'm impressed. Maybe you can throw a punch back at me now." She teased.

"Oh please, I would never hit a girl." Freddie scoffed.

"Wow… you finally admit that I'm a girl." Sam smirked. "But I'm not like most girls."

"Yeah I know, but that makes you more fun to be around."

"Well, I guess we need a little fun here since you're a dork and Carly's super girly." Sam joked.

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, I guess we do…"

Awww! I could just feel the chemistry coming from them! OMG, I can't believe that I saw an actual Seddie moment!

But then I ruined it. "Hey guys, do you want to hear a scary story?"

Sam and Freddie turned around, apparently forgetting that I was here and shook their heads. "No, Bra!" They yelled. How come no one wants to hear my amazing stories?

Sam was giving me a very strong death glare, and I got the message perfectly clear. _Get out of here, you're ruining everything! _*Facepalm!* I _do _ruin everything!

Step 3 of the master plan: Eh, kind of complete.

**A/N: Just in case you were confused, step three was to tell Carly about the idea of Carly and Freddie dating, but she didn't really accept it, so that's why he said that it was kind of complete.**

**Anyways, I finally got some Seddie interaction in there! Don't worry, there's plenty more to come! :) **

**Tell me what you think!**

**PS: George was acting a little weird in the chapter, his personality seemed to change a little. That's because I got inspired by a guy named Greggy on The Next Great Baker show. That's where all of the OMG's and the *facepalm!*(it's funny cause he doesn't have a face!) came from. Haha :)**


	4. Step 4: Tell Spencer

**Sorry I've been quiet lately… I have midterms starting on Monday and I've been studying non-stop!**

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly ain't mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: George's POV**

"Cause baby you're a FIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEWORK! C'mon let your collllooorssss burst! Make them go AAAAAHHH AAHHH AHHHH, as you shoot across the sky-y-y-y-y!" ugh! WHAT is that noise?

I floated out of the iCarly studio, where I was taking my nap, and went downstairs. Spencer was standing in the kitchen singing Katy Perry while he was painting something.

"Hey Spence, what'cha doin?" I asked.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed. When he saw that it was just me, he sighed in relief.

"Whoa, you startled me, Bra!"

"Sorry. So, what are you working on?" I looked at what I'm guessing was his latest sculpture in confusion.

"Well, I got inspired by Katy Perry's song Firework, and in honor of it I'm making a giant firework!"

"Oh, it looks totes fabo!" I cried out.

Spencer look puzzled. "What's 'fabo'?"

I sighed. "It's a shorten version of the word fabulous!"

His face lit up. "Oh, you mean like 'stume'?

Now I was the one to look confused. "What's 'stume'?

Just then, we heard the lock on the front door break. Spencer jumped back and grabbed a broom to defend himself. When the door opened, it revealed just Sam.

"Yo yo yo homefries." She greeted, walking towards the refrigerator.

"Yo yo yo yourself." Spencer replied.

She grabbed a turkey leg out of the fridge and turned to face me.

"Oh… hey, Bra." She mumbled. I think she's still mad at me about interrupting her and Freddie yesterday.

"Hey Spencer, is Carls home?" Sam asked.

"No, she's taking Adam to Build-A-Bra to show him that not all bras can talk like George here can." He made a face. "They'll probably get kicked out since Adam's a guy… in a bra store…hehehehehe…" He giggled.

Sam glared at him. "Don't be so immature!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll go up to the iCarly studio and work on some ideas for the next show."

Spencer gave her a look. "Seriously? You never wanna work."

"Yeah, I'm actually going to take a nap and watch TV, but I guess my lie wasn't that good… but whatever." She slowly made her way upstairs.

Spencer looked worried. "She's acting kind of weird today… I wonder what's wrong…"

I think I knew what was wrong… she probably wants Freddie to like here…

I might as well start Step 4 of my Master Plan.

"Hey Spence… I was wondering, did you ever notice a 'spark' between Sam and Freddie?" I asked cautiously.

He looked at me slowly. "You mean like a firework spark?"

"Um, sure."

He proceeded to do a weird little dance. "Oh yes I have! Oh yes indeed-y dandy! I think they fancy each other!"

Fancy each other? OMG, he is SO weird. "Yeah, but I totes agree with you. They are like, soul mates."

"I know! I mean, they even kissed! And it seems like their fighting is flirting, and their nice to each other sometimes, and Freddie cares about Sam, and…" Spencer droned.

Yes! This is exactly what I need for my Master Plan! Someone who actually agrees with moi for once…

"What would you say about helping me get them together?" I questioned.

"Oh, that would be AWESOME! What could we do though?"

"Well, I have a pretty good plan, but I'll need your help in executing it. When do you wanna put the plan into action?" I asked excitedly.

"Well first I should finish my firework, cause I still need to add actual fireworks to it, but we can talk about it when I finish."

Just then, the front door swooped open to reveal Freddie Benson himself. "MOM, I TOLD YOU, I'M GOING TO CARLY'S!" He screamed at his apartment.

"BUT FREDDIE, YOU DIDN'T FINISH EATING YOUR MUSHROOMS!" She yelled back.

"I HATE MUSHROOMS!" He declared before slamming the door and locking it.

He turned to face us. "Hey guys…" He said non-chalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencer said in a weird voice, winking at me.

He walked towards Spencer's firework. "Um, what's that supposed to be?" He questioned.

"It's a firework for Katy Perry's song Firework! Say, can you help me with the wiring for the actual fireworks since you're a nerd and good at this stuff?"

Freddie looked offended. "I am not a nerd! And you don't plan to set those off in here, do you?"

Spencer looked down. "Umm… noo… but will you help me with it? Please? Please? With extra mustard on top?" He begged.

"I guess," Freddie agreed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Uhm, I mean, shouldn't you like, go check the iCarly website or whatever it is you do up in the ICARLY STUDIO?" I emphasized the iCarly studio and gave Spencer a look. This was the perfect opportunity to get them together! OM-FRIK-A-FRIK-A G!

Freddie looked at me strangely. "Um, ok?" As he made his way to the stairs, I turned to Spencer.

"Put down that electrical wire! This is the moment we've been waiting for! Here's the plan-" Just as I started to tell him my plan, the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought," Spencer said, while Freddie paused at the stairwell to see who was at the door.

When Spencer opened the door we found a very agitated Mrs. Benson behind it.

"FREDDIE! GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR MUSHROOMS!" She yelled.

"NO MOM!" Freddie whined.

Mrs. Benson took a step inside and saw me. "OH MY GOODNESS, IT THAT A FLOATING _BRA! _I don't want my Freddie to be subjected to that! Come along Fredward, we're going home!"

OMG, she is _so _rude! And she can't make Freddie go! She'll ruin my plan! I looked at Spencer and he nodded, understanding why I was panicked.

"Mrs. Benson, I just saw something fly past your apartment in the hallway!" Spencer cried.

"What?" She turned around and peeked out the door. "I don't see anyth- AHHH!" Before she could finish, Spencer pushed her out the door and locked it.

Freddie looked relieved. "Thanks, Spence." He said gratefully.

When Freddie went upstairs, I explained my plan to Spencer, who was very eager to try it.

As we heard Sam and Freddie's shouts from the studio, I smirked to myself. This plan is _totes _epic!

* * *

**A/N: Ehh… I didn't really like this chapter, but I wrote it at 11:40 at night, so maybe that's why. It's really short, but I wanted to give you guys something since I'll be busy with my midterms all next week. I'll try to update next weekend.**

**Did you have a favorite part or line that you thought was funny? I tried to make it humorous :D**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Step 5: Plan in Action

Yo hobos! So I haven't updated in forever… sorry :( School's being a witch.

**So this is the second to last chapter… and we finally get some parts without George there. : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, then episodes would air a lot more often :(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: George's POV**

"Ouch!" Spencer cried, sucking on his thumb.

I sighed. "What happened?"

"I shocked myself again…"

Spencer was standing on top of a ladder fiddling with the electrical box, trying to put my plan into action. He's shocked himself about 5 times so far.

I floated half way up the stairs, straining my non-existent ears to hear if Sam and Freddie were fighting or not. All seems quiet, unlike ten minutes ago when Sam and Freddie wouldn't stop screaming.

"I think I got it!" Spencer declared. His part was the most crucial to my plan, and now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to assign _him_ the most important job…

Spencer pulled down one of the switches, and I prayed that it wouldn't catch on fire.

Thankfully it didn't, and I when I heard some terrified screams from the studio I knew that he had been successful.

I sighed in relief and excitement coursed through my cups and straps, this was _totes _awesome!

"OMG, you did it Spencer!" I cried gleefully. Spencer jumped around like a prancing donkey and pulled me into a hug… and let go when he realized how weird it was that he hugged a bra.

"Oh… this is awkward…" He nervously chuckled.

"Whatever," I deadpanned, "Quick! We need to do the last step of the plan…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the iCarly studio…**

**Normal POV**

Sam was lounging in a beanbag watching Dancing with the D-List Actors while Freddie was installing some nerdy cable disk drive into the iCarly website.

There was a bit of tension in the room, for Sam had thrown a banana at Freddie's laptop and almost got banana mush in between the keys, which had started a big blowout fight.

All of a sudden, the lights and TV shut off and Freddie's laptop froze without warning. The temperature started dropping rapidly and it was too dark to see anything.

Freddie let out a girlish scream while Sam fished her phone out of her pocket; she unlocked the screen and instantly made the room a little brighter. When she saw the terrified look on Freddie's face she burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Puckett," Freddie growled. "What happened to the power? My computer froze in the middle of updating the disk drive…"

Sam shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? You're the nerd here." She smirked.

Freddie made a face at her and looked out the window. "It looks like a storm's coming, so maybe that's what made the power go out," Freddie observed. "Let's go see if Spence has any flashlights."

"Alright," Sam agreed.

She made her way to the door, but froze when she saw the shadow of a person right behind the glass.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, stumbling back and grabbing onto Freddie.

The figure behind the door departed, making Sam's heart slow down. However, it sped right up again when she realized she was huddled into Freddie's arms.

Slowly, she pulled away, blushing.

Freddie noticed her discomfort and decided to ignore what had just happened.

"Who was that at the door…?" Freddie asked nervously.

"I-I don't know… what if it was a robber?" Sam gasped. "We gotta go tell Spence!"

She lunged at the door knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Freddie, the doors stuck!" She announced.

He knit his eyebrows together and tried to open the door. "No… someone locked it!"

Sam growled and started kicking at the door. "Who locked it?"

"Not me," Freddie said.

* * *

**Back downstairs…**

"Well, did you lock it?" I cried, as Spencer came running down the stairs.

"Shoosh yeah I locked it!"

I silently thanked God that he didn't screw it up.

"Now all we have to do is wait…" I said evilly.

My plan is coming along perfectly… Sam and Freddie locked in a room with no electricity or heat, they'll _have _to huddle together to keep warm. And maybe sparks will start flying? Hopefully…

And luckily, the storm that's rolling in can be the excuse for the power outage. With all of this luck, I would be surprised if I won the bra lottery!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to cut it short, but I'm tired and I wanna go watch Crush Week on Nick : ) By the way, can you believe that they have episodes of True Jackson, Victorious, AND Big Time Rush but not iCarly? That really pissed me off. There could've been a romance episode! :(**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile about if I should make a sequel to iGo To Six Flags. So if you want one, make sure you vote to tell me that! : )**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always. **


	6. Step 6: The Aftermath

**Hey there peoples! Here's an update for an almost Valentine's day treat! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Normal POV**

"UGGGHHH!" Sam moaned.

"Sam, quit moaning, it's not gonna help the situation!" Freddie scolded.

Sam sighed and flopped down on one of the beanbag chairs. She was slightly scared and slightly excited that she was trapped in here. She was scared because she had no idea who locked them in, and she was excited because Freddie was stuck here with her, and now they had an excuse to talk.

Freddie interrupted her thoughts. "Can you turn the screen on your phone back on? I can't see anything."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Sam pulled out her crappy flip phone and lit up the screen. "Turn yours on too, dorkwad."

Sam could just barely see him roll his eyes in the dim light. He grabbed his PearPhone and unlocked the touch screen, illuminating the room even more.

Suddenly, an idea dawned on Sam. "Hey, we have our phones, so why don't we just call Spencer and tell him what happened?"

Freddie's face lit up. "Sam, you're a genius!" He exclaimed.

Sam smiled in return and checked her phone.

"Damn, the storm must be screwing with the phone company's cause I have no signal…" Sam informed him.

Freddie sighed. "Same here."

They sat in an awkward silence for a little while, until Sam let out a shiver.

"You cold?" Freddie asked her.

"N-no… I never get c-cold…"

"Sam, you're only wearing shorts and a t-shirt and it's like 40 degrees in here. How can you NOT be cold?"

Sam glared at him with her teeth chattering.

All of a sudden a clap of thunder boomed from the sky, startling the two teens.

Sam jumped into Freddie's lap and cringed when a strike of lightning was visible through the window.

When Sam realized where she was sitting, she slowly started to climb off Freddie, the look of embarrassment visible on her face.

Freddie grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Wait… sharing body heat is a good way to stay warm… so um, if you wanna stay close to me, um, I mean uh, you don't have to…" Freddie stuttered.

Sam laughed lightly and stayed where she was. "Whatever you say, Freddork…"

**Meanwhile, downstairs…**

**George's POV**

"Got any 8's?" Spencer asked.

"Go fish," I replied.

"GAH!" Spencer threw his cards down on the table. "This game is even worse than Solitaire!"

I sighed. "Fine, what do _you_ wanna do then?"

"I wanna check on the camera!"

Earlier today I had set up a camera in the iCarly studio so we could see what they were doing. What? It's not stalker-ish, it just helps me collect my… data!

We went to the computer and opened the camera program.

Spencer pressed play and we both giggled in excitement.

When it finally turned on I realized that since the lights weren't on, you could barely see anything. I really should've thought that through more…

However, you could just make out two figure huddled together on a make-shift bed made out of beanbags.

AWWWW! Spencer and I squealed. This is so fabo!

But we aren't letting them out until I think its time…

**Now back to the studio…**

**Normal POV**

"One time, me and my mom were walking into the lobby and Lewburt yelled at my mom because she brought a wet umbrella inside." Freddie said, laughing.

The two were sharing funny stories about Lewburt, Freddie and Carly's nasty roommate.

"Once me and Carls came from the Groovy Smoothie, and I slipped on the wet floor a little and spilled my smoothie everywhere! His reaction was priceless…" Sam reminisced.

"We need to do another Messin' With Lewburt segment soon," Freddie pointed out.

"Yeah, we really do," Sam agreed.

"Think you can come up with another amazing prank?" Freddie teased.

"Oh, I _know _I can!"

"Remember when Carly pulled a prank on us?" Freddie asked.

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah… cause she never pulled a prank before… and remember when Spencer put the maxi-glass in front of the elevator?"

Freddie made a face and looked away.

Sam noticed his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um, I just didn't like what happened…"

"What do you mean? We ran into the glass, yelled at him… oh, I get it. You just didn't like it when I shocked you with that pen afterwards." Sam grinned cheekily.

"No, it wasn't that… it was nothing. It's stupid."

"Come on, you can tell me," Sam pursued.

Freddie sighed. "Fine… I didn't like that prank because after Spencer pulled it on us, you said that you had a crush on him…"

Sam looked at him, surprised. "Freddie, I wasn't serious about that. I only said it because… well, um… I can't tell you!" Sam stuttered.

"Sam, please tell me…" Freddie pushed.

"Look, I said that I had a crush on Spencer because I had to stop myself from saying that I had a crush on _you, _okay?"

Freddie looked at her in shock before finally whispering, "You… have a crush on… me?"

Sam glared at him and started to get off of the beanbag chair bed they had made.

"No! Sam, I mean… um, I just said that because I'm in total shock right now… the good kind of shocked.

Sam looked confused. "What do you mean 'the good kind of shock'?"

"I mean that I… have a crush on you two…"

Freddie got off the beanbag chair he was laying on and walked towards where Sam was standing.

"That's why I was so upset when you said you liked Spencer and when you thought Cort was hot, that's why I wanted to kiss you that night on the fire escape, that's why-"

Before he could finish, Sam crashed her lips onto his.

From downstairs you could hear two people start screaming, and it sounded like feet were pounding on the floor.

They pulled away from each other and looked around in confusion. Who was screaming and jumping?

Feet started pounding up the stairs and two figures appeared at the studio door, one floating and one standing.

"AHHHHH!" Sam and Freddie screamed, grabbing each other for dear life.

The door flew open to reveal Spencer and George. They ran (well, George floated) into the room and crowed around Sam and Freddie.

Spencer grabbed them and pulled them into a giant bear hug. "YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" He chanted.

Sam managed to escape from Spencer's grip and looked at them like they were crazy. "WHAT is going on here?" She yelled.

"My plan, _that's _what's going on! Whoop whoop!" George cheered.

"What plan?" Freddie exclaimed.

"My _totes _awesome Master Plan of course!" George then explained every step of his Master Plan to the confused teens, who were still confused when he finished.

"That's just _creepy!_" Sam cried.

"Yeah, it is," Freddie agreed. "But I guess that explains all his weird questions and behavior."

"Eh, he was weird before that too!" Sam argued.

"Sam, be nice!" Freddie warned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine, but this whole thing is just crazy…"

Spencer interrupted them. "So, does this mean that you're a couple now?" He asked excitedly.

Freddie and Sam looked at each other. "Well, he never asked me…" Sam said.

"I was about to, but then we were oh so rudely interrupted. They both glared at George and Spencer.

"Oh! Sorry, continue on…" Spencer encouraged.

He and George felt their way around the dark room until they reached the car and sat down.

Freddie turned to Sam. "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess I could do better, but…" Sam teased. "Yes, Freddork, I'll be your girlfriend."

Freddie smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

From the car, Spencer and George started cheering like mad.

"I did it!" George cried. "My plan worked!"

Freddie said they would "never" date. Looks like they had it in them all along, all they needed was a push from an overly-enthusiastic Seddie bra…

And that bra was _totes _fabo.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: I love how Spencer and George totally over-reacted. But I have to admit, that's how I would act if Seddie happened, ha ha!**

**So anyways, I hope the final chapter didn't disappoint!**

**By the way, for all you people who were fans of my story iGo To Six Flags, I finally wrote a sequel! It's called iCome Home, check it out! :D**

***I also started a Seddie forum, so feel free to drop by and share your opinions!***

**Review, it's the last chance you'll get to!**


End file.
